A Night Filled With Lust and Desire
by slyer15
Summary: Jude can't hold it any longer. She looked a lot like the Milla he loved, but it isn't his Milla. He tried to suppress his desire for her, but it kept getting harder when he sees her everyday reminding him of her. What happens one day when the gang decides to have a few drinks? Jude drinks a little more than he should and visits Milla in her room. Takes place in Tales Of Xillia 2


**Hey everyone this is my first rated M fic, so read it if you want it's kind of a long story and I would appreciate if you guys can leave some review and tell me what you guys think or what I can do to improve next time. Here it is, so read on if you want.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jude Pov<strong>

It was really snowing here in kanbalar and we had to help Ludger pay off some of his debt since it will take Spirus Corps.a little time to figure out where's the other waymaker. Earlier we had taken a job and most of them were to find those cats or hunting down specific monsters. It was really tiring especially trying to find those cats I mean really one hundred cats? c'mon now and I somewhow can't stop sneezing when we captured most of them.

Well we completed the jobs and we decided to stay at the inn for the rest of the night. We were all starving and Ludger needed some ingredients for a recipe he had in mind.

"Well hey I'll go get them for you if you like. Everyone else seems tire for the day" I offered referring to the exhausted party

Ludger smiled and noded showing his appreciation for Jude's offer.

"Hey I can go with you if you want?" we both turned to see who said that. Turns out it was Milla who asked that. My eye's were widened by surprise, but I quickly recovered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going off on my own" I asked even though she's Milla, but she's not the same Milla from this dimension not my Milla for sure. _Get a hold of yourself Jude sure she is not from here, but she's no different from the other Milla_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah I don't mind plus maybe I can get a few ingredients that I can make for other gourmet foods I have in mind" she said with no hesitation.

"Well alright then before we head out does anyone want anything?" I asked to everyone while I grabbed the list of ingredients that Ludger gave me.

"Oh can you get me some candy? I really want something chocolatey. Can I get some chocolate Ludger?" Elle asked Ludger to see if he approved. Ludger just smiled silently nodded his head.

"Alright then anyone else?" I asked one last time.

"Oh yeah can you bring some liquor while you're at it? We earned a lot of money so why don't we get a few drinks for the day?" Asked Alvin.

"Wait seriously Alvin?" I asked unsure on what to say to him.

"Why not I mean we have enough money to pay off Ludgers next payment and we worked really hard today too what do you say guys?" He asked the others.

"I for one can really use a drink" said Gaius or better known as Erston sitting in a chair eyes closed..

"Well perhaps a little bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt an old geezer like myself to help him relax for the day" said Rowen.

"Wait what about us underage girls" said Elize.

"Yeah were not in the legal age to drink you know" said Leia to the guys.

"You guys need to think of the girls too you know" said Muzet crossing her arms.

I looked at Ludger to see what he'll say he just sighed and said "might as well get some, I could probably need a few drinks to relax as well."

"Oh yeah well since you two are underage, so Jude why don't you bring back these girls some drinks like juice or sodas" Alvin told me.

"Ah sure but I'm not even old enough to buy alcohol how about you Milla?" facing her for the first time when the alcohol topic came up.

"Really you guys need alcohol just to have a relaxing time?" she asked to all the guys who noded in response. She sighed "Yeah I'm old enough to buy them, so I guess I'll get them for you guys"

"Alright then lets go Milla" I said and we both walked out the door"

"Let's see we need to get the ingredients for Ludger, candy for Ellse, Alcohol for the guys, and some drinks for the Leia and Elize who are underage." I tried to recall.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, but still do you guys must really need alcohol just to have a good time I say it's all a big waste of time" said Milla with an annoyance look.

"Well that's for them I am not the type of guy who drinks plus I'm underage" I responded keeping up with the conversation. _At least i'm able to have a decent conversation with her_ I thought and I couldn't help but notice that I'm probably the only person out of the group that talks to her the least.

"Yeah, but your still at the age where many teenagers do drink even if its only a little bit" Milla said recalling that many people at Judes age do drink.

"Yeah well lets just hope that tonight the guys don't go crazy especially Alvin oh man that guy can talk all night" as I remember the last time Alvin drank he just wouldn't shut up it took a little bit of tape and rope to settle him down.

**Milla Pov**

Why did I decided to go with Jude to the store? Oh yeah because I notice how he always looks at me. It's like he is all cautious on what he says around me. Also I even notice him looking at me at times and he hardly ever makes eye contact with me. I know I ain't the Milla Maxwell from this dimension and I hate to admit it, but I am jealous of her. Jealous of her friends and how much she influenced them, but most of all I'm jealous because she has a great man that loves her.

Oh yeah I know. I know that Jude Mathis is in love with Milla Maxwell and how do I know that it's simple. Those emotions in his eyes that comes and goes in a split second I notice them. When he looks at me I see admiration, care and passion but that all disappears because he knows I'm not _**her.**_

_Damn it. It pisses me off that the Milla Maxwell from this dimension has someone like Jude who loves her_ Milla though _but why do I think like that! We hardly even talk to each other I hardly know the guy for crying out loud!_

"Hey Milla" I heard someone say my name I look up to see Jude standing in front of the entrance "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I am" I replied back walking past him.

It took us 30 minutes to get everything we needed and we started to head back to the inn with bags in their hands.

_This silence is killing me! We hardly talked in the store as well!_ Milla was thinking and as If Jude knew what she was on her mind "I know this silence is really weird and all, but hey why don't we talk about something to break the ice" he suggested

"I guess we could like how good your fighting skills. I have to hand it to you whenever we were in a pinch you came through you know" I said decided to start it off.

"Thanks and you're pretty good with the sword yourself and you artes are really powerful"

"Well hey with all the training I went through and practicing my swordsman skills do come in handy you know" I said with a lot of pride.

"Yeah you're right on that one though the only reason why I'm good in close combat was because I was bullied at a young age from the kids in the neighborhood and because Leia would always tackle me down to the ground for some therapy session or something" He explained.

"Oh you were bullied?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah pretty much when I was little and my parents never even noticed or ever played with me when I was bored so whenever I came back home all bruised up then they'll notice me. I guess I thought that was the only way to get their attention so I always came home with bruises. I know stupid right?" he said.

Of course it is! No parent wants to see their own son come home everyday hurt! Hell if they don't pay attention to you then forget it! You have amazing friends here right now and if they don't know how much of a great person you are then their lost" I bursted out of nowhere standing in front of him we stopped walking _crap why did I say that!_

"Yeah if only I knew that sooner then I wouldn't have let that bother me, but since they wanted me to become a doctor I decided to go to Fenmont and that was where I met Milla and none of that wouldn't have happened if I-" He stopped knowing where this was going.

"It's alright you really do care a lot about this Milla from here it's okay to be honest I'm quite jealous of her for having friends like you guys' I said turning away from him.

"Hey what are you talking about sure you're from another dimension, but all of us and I mean all of us consider you as a friend and we don't care if you say you don't belong here, but for right now you are here so make the most of it" He told me with a serious tone.

"How can I when I am a completely different Milla and I've seen the way you look at me you miss your Milla don't you? I asked him.

"I'm not going to lie I do miss her" there was a slight pain in my chest when he said that "but you and her have some similarity and differences, but most of all you two have something in common and that is you two fight to protect those we are dearest to you and you'll do anything you can to protect them. I know it because they way you look after Elle and don't always think that your life means nothing" he said with a slight relief tone.

"What are you saying?" questioning on what he is trying to apply here.

"No matter what the situation is you'll always put you life on the line to protect those who are dearest to 's something that you and the Milla from here have in common" He said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but feel my heartbeat when he looked at me like that "hm you are really lucky to have a guy like him Milla" I said to myself.

"Hm did you say something?" He asked.

"No let's go I bet everyone is wondering where we are" I said grabbing his arm and walking back to the inn together. What she didn't know is that it was the first time they made contact with each other that made a certain scientist blush.

**Back With Everyone (Jude Pov) **

"Oh man that was delicious that sure satisfied my hunger" said Alvin patting his stomach.

"Yup that was delicious thanks Ludger" said Elize next.

"You can always expect Ludger to make something delicious with his cooking skill" Leia said.

Ludger smiled at everyone and nodded glad that his friends enjoyed his cooking while gathering the plates. He noticed that Elle was fast asleep on the table.

"She must have eaten a lot that she fell asleep. Here let me take care of the dishes you go tuck in Elle to sleep" I said to Ludger

"Thanks" said Ludger and gave me the plates while walking over to Elle and carrying her to her room.

I got everyones plate and was starting to wash them.

"Need some help" I heard Milla ask. I turn around to see her hand on her hip waiting for my reply.

"Oh yeah just a little bit can you dry these plates for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing' she smiled.

As we were cleaning we heard beer bottles cracking open and cups getting filled.

"Ah now that's what I'm talking about nothing like a little alcohol to let you feel loose' I heard Alvin exclaim.

"Great this is going to be a long night' I said and Milla just laughed I notice how close she is to me and couldn't help but blush.

"Are you going to drink with them?" she asked me.

'Eh probably not I'm not much of a drinker myself" I replied.

"Why not? You should let loose with them you are still young plus you are surrounded with friends" She said.

"Well how about you? are you going to drink?" I asked her.

"Well I would to see how it's like, but I think I'm going to pass so I'm going to to Elle's room to watch over her so Ludger can come down here and have few drinks with the guys you know" she said.

"Ah I see well I guess you are right maybe I'll just drink a little bit" I replied now finished with the dishes.

"Well see you tomorrow" she said and headed towards Elles room.

I went towards the table to see what's going on and yup just as I expected Alvin, Gaius and Rowen having a few drinks while Elize, Muzet and Leia decided to play a poker game so they can practice to earn more money from the casino at the other table.

"Hey guys can I have a drink?' I asked.

They all looked at me giving me a questionable look even the girls were eyeing me. "What" I asked.

"Oh ho so Jude wants to drink with the big boys huh" Alvin said cheerfully.

"Are you sure about this Jude? You never drank before?" Rowen asked.

"Well if you do want to drink here" Gaius said pouring some alcohol in glass for me.

I decided to sit right next to Rowen in case something happened. As soon as I sat down Ludger came down the stairs and sat right next to Alvin who poured him a drink.

"Is Elle asleep?" I asked.

He nodded "yeah Milla is looking over her for me" he said and took a drink of alcohol.

"Well she is a heavy sleeper isn't she?" asked Alvin and Ludger nodded.

"Yeah, but let's not be too loud okay guys" I said as I was about to take a swing of alcohol until everybody's eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well were all just curious what type of face you'll make when you take your first sip of alcohol and were all curious on what type of drinker you are" Alvin said with a grin and everyone nodding.

I sighed _are they planning to make fun of me well I'll show them_ I thought and started to chug down my drink until I tasted the flavor _this is too strong_ I thought I stopped until I was halfway done with the glass and set it down at the table and gave a sigh.

"Hey easy there tiger you got to drink at your own pace" said Alvin laughing.

"How are you feeling Jude?" asked Rowen worriedly.

"I'm fine thank you" I replied _no I'm not this is disgusting how do you guys like it?_ I thought to myself.

"Try not to drink too much if you can't handle it" said Gaius while he continue to drink.

"I can handle it don't worry" I replied.

**One hour later**

_I seriously can't handle it..._ I thought as I witness Alvin laughing with everyone at the table.

The girls were still playing their card game while gossiping about who knows what. As for myself my head was spinning a little bit.

"How are you all feeling right now?" I asked

"Better than ever" replied Alvin and Ludger just nodded

"I'm fine right here, how about you Gaius?" Rowen asked

"I'm okay I drank stronger liquor than this. How about you Jude?" Gaius asked me.

"I'm doing great" I replied when honestly I wasn't. I drank the rest of the alcohol from my glass it was probably the fifth glass I just finished.

"Well were almost almost done with the 2nd bottle and one more to go, so lets keep going" Alvin exclaimed.

_I probably won't remember what happened today_ I thought trying to think if I should keep going. Nonetheless Alvin poured me another glass, so too late.

"Cheers everyone" Alvin said.

"Cheers!"

**Milla's Pov**

I was sitting on the bed in the girls room reading what other ingredients there is. I kept hearing the guys every now and then yelling something random.

"Must they be really loud" I sighed saying to myself.

It has been an hour since I left everyone and I was wondering how were they holding up and by everyone I meant Jude.

"I do hope the guys don't give him a hard time" I said "but damn it why do I even care about him so much!?"

_Is it because he has a charming aura around him_ I thought "sure we don't talk a lot, but I know he's someone who works really hard and is trying to make a better future here."

"Damn it Maxwell why must you have someone like him fall for you" I said and I hate to admit, but I think I have fallen for him a little bit.

"I know nothing is going to happen so it doesn't matter he has his own precious Milla" I said bitterly.

I stopped talking to myself when there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was so I opened the door and I was surprise to see Jude right here.

**No ones Pov (3rd person)**

"Jude what are you doing up here?" Milla asked in surprise.

"Oh I just came here to see you" Jude replied giggling at the end.

_Great even when he's drunk he still cares_ she thought "well I'm doing fine thank you now hurry up and go downstair with your-"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What? Why?" She replied.

"Because I want to and feel like it" he answered laughing.

_Damn it he's drunk _she thought _and he doesn't seem like he'll take no for an answer_ "fine come on in" she answered and let him in.

"Oh man it's really hot here" Jude said taking off his lab coat and was about to take off his shirt until Milla stopped him.

"Wait what are you doing? Don't start stripping here you idiot!" she said blushing looking away from him.

"You know you look cute when you blush" he told her.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about you're drunk remember" she tried to hide her blush but she was really red.

"You're hair it looks smooth that I just wanna" Jude didn't finish as he was touching Milla's hair.

"Don't touch my hair" she told him and slapped his hand away.

"You know I can't help but always look at you. You are really beautiful just like Milla" Jude said sadly.

_Great comparing me to the other Milla just what my heart needed_ she thought sarcasticaly "well sorry I'm not her bet you wish she was here instead of me. I'm just a replica of the girl who's not here with you" she told him bitterly.

"The truth is I do miss her and I love her but that could never happen because she is the lord of spirits and I'm just a human" Jude said looking down sadly.

"How have you been holding up?" She asked.

"Well pretty good because I'll wait for her but recently I've been having a bit of a hard time" He said covering his face with his right hand.

"It's because I'm here" she said sadly.

"It's because you're here that I imagine all the things that we could be doing together. It reminds me how much I want her" he said looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't wanted to hurt you" she told him.

"It's fine it's just today was fun. We were able to talk to each other more than we used to" he said smiling a little.

"Yeah you're right I did enjoy spending time together" she replied smiling back.

"Hey Milla can I ask you a favor?" Jude said looking away.

"What is it?" She asked wondering what's he going to ask.

"Can I spend the night with you?" He asked.

**Milla's Pov**

Did he just say what I think he just say. _No I must be misunderstanding_. "What did you jus say Jude?" I asked him.

"I said can I" he walked closer to me grabbing a strand of my hair and whisper in my ear "spend the night with you."

I couldn't help but shiver the way his breath hit my skin "Jude I don't know about this. We shouldn't be doing this plus Elle is here."

"We can go to another room" he told me holding me close.

"Jude we can't you're drunk remember" I told him trying to reason with him.

"But I want this I want you" he said and I looked at his eyes and I saw lust in them.

"Jude do you even hear what you're saying" Milla testing him.

"I do but I can't help but feel sexual desire towards you" Jude said desperately.

"Even if I did say yes we wouldn't have any privacy" I said starting to lose it.

"Oh yeah we do come with me" Jude said taking my hand.

**Jude Pov**

I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I can't help it when she is right there and reminds me so much of the Milla I love. If only it was really her I would love that, but she isn't. Call me selfish but my desire for Milla is already at its peak and the walls are breaking down for me. I'm sorry Milla, but I can't help it.

I opened the room that was all the way down the hallway. We ended up getting a 3rd room for free since it goes with the two five-bedrooms package.

"Wait when did we get third bedroom?" she asked.

"Well since we bought two five-bedroom they gave us third one for free since the other two are expensive" I replied.

I shut the door closed locked it and pushed Milla on to the door. Moving my body really close to hers.

**Third Pov**

"Jude don't do anything you'll regret" Milla told said to him.

"My only regret will be not releasing my sexual desire to you and if I wait any longer I'll lose it and probably will do this to another girl" Jude replied.

"Please just for this one night" Jude told Milla moving his lips closer to her.

"Damn it just for this one night and we don't speak of this ever again got it" Milla demanded.

"Got it" Jude replied closing the gap and smashing his lips on hers.

she replied by kissing him back. He hold her really close with his arms. He try to pry open her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth and slid his tongue inside and started a tongue battle. He couldn't help but moan inside her mouth they went at it for awhile neither one wanting to lose. Jude kept wrapping his tongue around Milla's and Milla kept going inside Judes mouth. They kept going at it until they had to break for air.

She dragged him to the bed and threw him down while she straddled on top of him taking off her sleeves. "Oh you have no idea how you always make me feel" she said while kissing his neck. She moved her hands underneath his shirt and started running her hands on his body.

"We can't help it we have desires that needs to be satisfied" Jude said.

"Lets just enjoy this moment for right now" Milla said taking off his shirt revealing Judes rocking body and she swore she saw abs he was developing.

"What a nice body you have there" she said trailing kisses down his body.

"Thank you" Jude replied enjoying the pleasure.

Milla kissed Jude's lips hungrily moaning in his mouth. She was running her hands all the way down his pants and touched his crotch.

"Oh man I can feel it really hard here don't you say" Milla said grinning at Jude.

"Can you blame me. You make me feel like this" groan Jude.

Milla took off her black and white boots and she grabbed Jude's arms and placed it on her legs.

"You like how smooth they are" Milla said cockily.

"Yeah they are really soft" replied Jude.

Jude flipped their position so now he was on top of her. Jude now was kissing down on Milla's neck and Milla couldn't help but moan.

"Jude you're really good at using your mouth you know" Milla moaned out.

"Oh well let's see what else I can do with it" Jude said confidently.

Jude started to take Milla's outfit off and with a little help of Milla they got it off. She was wearing a matching black bra and underwear. She kept covering her chest blushing really red. Jude moved her hand away from her chest marveling at her body.

"You really got a beautiful body" Jude said kissing her aggressively wanting to insert his tongue inside her mouth to which she allowed.

Jude moved his hands towards Milla's chest and started groping her huge breast. Milla couldn't help but moan loud breaking the kiss. Jude pulled down her bra revealing her boobs. He started to grope one while sucking on the other. Jude licked her nipples all over and sucking it like a baby while he pinched the other.

"Oh my god Jude keep going" Milla moaned out. "Please don't stop"

Jude kept going at it and switching to the other boob showing equal fairness. He made sure to leave a few saliva traces on her tits making sure he pleasured her thoroughly. Jude started grinding on Milla's entrance. She gasped realizing how hard he is so she flipped him around with her on top.

"Now now Jude no need to get all greedy down here" Milla said lustfully rubbing his crotch.

Milla started to pull down Jude's pants and she can see the dent in his boxer briefs. She started rubbing him through his boxers teasing him.

"Please Milla" Jude said.

"Please what?" Milla asked mischievously.

"Please stop teasing and go on" Jude said desperately.

"Fine just because you have been a good boy today" Milla replied.

She put her hands on his boxers and pulled it down to his knees. She was surprise. Jude's dick was larger than she expected.

"Wow your really this big" Milla said fascinated on what she is seeing.

"Yeah I haven't gotten really enough time to masturbate recently so I'm all pent up" Jude replied.

"Well don't worry I'll help you out with that" said Milla who started to stroke him.

"Tell me how bad do you want me" Milla said with a hot low voice.

"So bad that I'll probably go at it all night" replied Jude lustfuly.

"Oh well let's see if you can keep up" said Milla who bent her head down and gave Jude's dick a nice long lick which Jude moaned immediately.

Milla kept licking Jude's dick all the way from the bottom to the tip making sure leave some saliva. She kept stroking him while she sucked on his balls moaning at the mere pleasure she's getting. She decided to please him some more. She inserted his dick inside her mouth and started to go down on it more.

"Oh my god Milla" Jude moaned while stroking her hair.

Milla tried to see how much she can put inside her mouth. She choked a few time, but was able to get all of it down. She bobbed her head up and down enjoying sucking on Jude's cock. She brushed her tongue sometimes along Judes dick and kept going at it. Jude grabbed her head and pushed her down and up enjoying the pleasure he's getting. Milla kept sucking waiting for him to cum so she can taste him.

She released the cock from her mouth and started stroking him with her drool all warm on his penis. Then she decided to put his in between here breast. Jude's dick is covered by Milla's huge bazoongas. Milla kept pumping Jude's dick with her breast while she kept licking the tip. Jude kept moaning enjoying the pleasure he is receiving from Milla. Milla put the tip in her mouth and started to lick it all over. She wanted his glory semen all over especially inside her mouth.

"Ugh Milla I'm about to cum I'm cumming" Jude yelled releasing all of his cum inside her mouth. He came so much that Milla almost choked and released his penis from his mouth and cum spilled on her face and on her boobs. Milla swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth and licked of some that was on her face and her chest enjoying his sweet taste.

"Look at you. You got me all-eep" Milla couldn't finish her sentence because now Jude was on top of her.

"Look at you. You're all wet now" Jude said rubbing his hands on Milla's underwear.

"Jude ugh don't tease" Milla cried out loud.

"Oh don't worry I won't" Jude replied.

Jude inserted two fingers inside of Milla's pussy causing Milla to squirm. Jude kept inserting his fingers in and out of Milla's dripping wet pussy. "I'm curious on how you taste like" Jude said he couldn't wait. He lowered his head towards her entrance and gave a long good lick. Milla moaned really loudly and Jude kept licking at her entrance. He swirled his tongue inside her enjoying the taste of Milla's inside. Jude's tongue kept flicking up Milla's ciltrois and she couldn't help but moan really loud.

"Yes Jude oh yes keep going" Milla moaned at Jude grabbing hold of his head in place.

Jude kept playing with Milla's pussy licking her and even started to insert two of his fingers inside. He kept licking her very hungrily, pumping her inside with his fingers in and out even inserting a third finger. Milla kept squirming and can feel something building up inside her.

"Oh god Jude I'm about I'm about to cum!" exclaimed Milla cumming all over Jude's face. Jude started to drink all of Milla's juices enjoying the taste that was coming from her. Unfortunately Milla came a lot that some fell down on the sheets and on Judes cheek.

"Delicious" Jude told her grinning.

"Oh man you were really good" she told him grabbing his head and kissing him passionately tasting herself through Jude's mouth.

"Oh we're not done yet now time for the big one" Jude replied breaking up the kiss. Milla looked down and saw that Jude was hard again.

"Very impatient I see go for it, but be gentle please" Milla said looking all red.

"Don't worry I will" Jude reassured her.

He placed his penis in front of Milla's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Yes put it inside me" Milla replied. Jude inserted his massive cock inside of Milla and groaned. As soon as he put it he felt something "Milla I'm-" 'I know I'm ready and do it quick" MIlla interruped him embarrassed that he knew she was a virgin. Jude continued on and slammed his dick inside breaking her barrier.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god Jude!" Milla exclaimed digging her nails on to Jude's back and little drops of tears falling off her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked worriedly "should I pull out"

"No I'm fine just don't stop keep moving c'mon I can handle it" Milla told him.

Jude listened and pulled his cock back and slammed it back inside Milla. As Jude kept going slow Milla's pain turned into pleasure and now was getting into it and wanted more.

"C'mon Jude go faster c'mon" Milla told him

Jude understood and started to pump inside her faster slamming her inside quicker and quicker. Moans were starting to get louder and the slapping of skins can be hear in the room. Jude kept slamming inside her more harder and kept going more faster quickening his pace holding onto her hips slamming in it each time he pulled back and thrusted. Jude moved his hands towards her breast and started to play around with them. Jude decided to suck on them while he kept slamming inside of her.

"Oh yes, yes yes Jude harder faster!" exclaimed Milla holding onto Judes head to her chest while he kept slamming her.

Jude kept going at it slamming her inside really hard feeling his dick being wrapped up inside her. She was really tight inside and Jude couldn't get enough of it.

"Milla can you turn around and have your back facing me" Jude said to her

Milla without question did so got on all fours having her ass face him. Jude continued where he left off and started to pound her inside. Jude kept slamming his dick and his balls were hitting her ass and Milla enjoyed every single moment of it grabbing her breast giving them a nice squeeze. Jude kept hitting her inside with his glory while Milla turned her head and started to kiss him. the bed kept moving and hitting the wall hoping that there was nobody next door.

"Oh yes Jude! Oh yeah don't stop! Keep going harder! Faster!" Milla said loudly.

Jude went even more faster and kept going more harder until her pussy was wrapping tightly around him and Milla can feel something building up inside her.

"Oh my god Jude I'm about to cum I'm about to cum" Milla said to him almost about to climax.

"Me too, but don't yet I wanna cum with you" replied Jude.

Jude kept pounding her for a few minute giving her ass a nice squeeze and now he knew he was about to cum.

"Milla I'm about to cum" Jude said.

"Me too lets cum together cum inside me please" Milla pleaded.

Both of them were at their peak and couldn't hold it any longer.

"Milla/Jude" Both of them said the other persons name.

Milla felt his hot semen shooting through her insides while Jude released everything inside her. As soon as they were both done climaxing they both slumped down on the bed. Jude wrapped an arm around Milla and she turned around to face him. She snuggled her head close to his chest wrapping her arm around him.

"Hey you know Milla Maxwell is lucky to have someone like you that loves her" Milla told Jude.

"Thanks I can't help it but feel this way towards her. She's an amazing person who I want to be with" Jude replied.

It was silent for a few minutes until Milla spoke up. "Hey promise me this when you meet Milla from your dimension you show and tell her how much you love her. Today you showed how much you love her through me and how much you desire to be with her. Promise me you'll show your love towards her." she looked up at Jude waiting for his response sure he was drunk and probably won't remember it, but she wanted to know.

Jude thought about it and considered it "Alright I promise I will" Jude gave her his answer and kissed her on top of her head. After that they both slept in each others arm for the night.

**The Next Morning**

The sun was up and was shining brightly towards a certain couple. Jude woke up at the brightness and looked down on who was he holding.

_Milla when did I? when did we?_ Jude thought until he noticed that they were both naked and he blushed really red looking at her naked glorious body. Jude tried to remember what happened he remember that he drank a lot and the guys were making fun of him (mostly Alvin) because he was a virgin. They were all talking about their first time how it was, who was the girl and how it felt, hell even Ludger was talking about his first time too. Something about losing his during a high school house party to a certain bank employee who's collecting his debt right now. He said that they were both drunk at the time and promised each other to not talk about it again.

Jude was angry at the guys because they wouldn't leave him alone making fun of him, so he left saying he had to go to the bathroom. When he was heading up there his thoughts were drifting to Milla and how he wanted her to be her first time and then he couldn't remember what happened after.

His head was hurting, so he got out of bed quietly not to wake up Milla put on his boxers and went to the bathroom to see if there was any painkillers for his headache. Luckily there were some in the cabinet so he took a couple and drank some water to swallow them down. "Oh man what happened last night" Jude said to himself trying to remember.

"I could tell you what happened" he heard someone say.

He turned and looked around the bathroom, but there was no one. "Uhm who's there?" Jude asked, but he heard nothing but a giggle.

"Jude has it been that long that you can't remember my voice" someone said again.

It took awhile for Jude to figure out who it was and his eyes widened. "Milla" he whispered. "Yes Jude you guess correct it is me" Milla said. "Where are you how come I can't see you?" Jude asked.

"Because Jude I am stuck in a dimensional abyss I can see you guys that seems like a dream, but I can't appear to you guys physically" Milla said appearing in a spirit form in front of Jude.

"No way really does that mean that you were able to travel alongside with us?" Jude asked.

"Yes I have it felt like I was with you guys the entire time" Milla said.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine though I can't say the same thing to you now can I" Milla said to him hands on her hips looking at him with a grin.

"Yeah my head is hurting a little thats what I get for drinking with the guys" Jude said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Oh yeah you said you knew what happened last night with me can you tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Ah yes it seems like you were really drunk that you went to see how the Milla from the other dimension was doing. After you checked up on her you started to say something that I couldn't pick up and I saw you getting really close to her. After that you two went to another room and started to do some naughty stuff on the bed you humans do if I remember it was called 'sex' or more precise 'making love'. After that you two agreed to do that just for one night. When you guys were done the other Milla made you make a promise to me" Milla said with a smile on her face.

Jude was shocked and surprised to hear that he did all of that. He was also disappointed in himself. How can he let his sexual desire take control of him and had sex with Milla the one from another dimension and not his Milla. Wait she said Milla made him promise something to his Milla what was it?

"What did she made me promise?" Jude asked.

"I couldn't pick it up well, but she said once you and I meet that you'll show me how much love and affection you have towards me like you showed her." Milla informed him.

"But how can I when I slept with someone else" Jude looked down "I bet you're really mad at me for doing something like that."

"Well actually I'm not" She told him. Jude looked up surprised at her answer. "You slept with another me, sure I would have been mad if it was with another women, but it wasn't. Not only that, but you did say we are both alike so I won't be mad at you since you did it because she reminded you so much of me both physically and mentally." she told him smilingly.

"Thank you Milla you are really a great and amazing person" he told her lovingly.

"Yeah not only that, but whatever the reason was I was able to feel what the other Milla was feeling when you two were making love" she told him while her face was all red remembering those feelings.

Jude was also red as well "So whatever it was it felt like I was making love to you as well?" Jude asked and Milla nodded "I see" Jude said.

"Jude I don't have much time left since I might lose connection with you anytime, so promise me this" Milla told him and Jude noded. "Promise me that the next time you and I meet we would do this 'making love' and show how much we love each other through it. Oh and make sure you and the other Milla worked this situation out she seemed to have feelings for you too you know."

Jude was surprise for a moment but nevertheless he gave his response "I promise Milla I'll wait for you this time" he said happily.

Milla nodded in response smiling at him and disappear and Jude looked up at the ceiling happily. What they didn't know was the other Milla was listening to them through the other side of the door. _Yup you're very lucky Maxwell_ Mila thought and went back to bed pretending to still be asleep. Jude came out of the bathroom he looked at the clock and it was still early nine O'clock and he knew everyone would wake up later because of last night. He returned to bed and wrapped his arm around Milla (which surprised her) kissed her on top of her head.

"What now?" she asked him.

"Let's just enjoy this moment for now and deal with this situation together when we wake up alright?" he asked.

"agreed" she replied.

Together they fell asleep in each others arm sure Milla couldn't have Jude, but as long as they loved each other for just one night that's all she needs before the other Milla shows up. Even though it was a one night stand it was enough to fulfill their desire for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like my lemon scene really sucked. It felt like I couldn't spice things up for these two, but this is my first sex scene that I had to do so please take it easy on me. I might consider making a second chapter for Jude and Milla M. so I'll think about it and see how this story goes.<strong>


End file.
